


The Games We Play

by Fishpaste



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Biting, Blood, Bloodplay, Demons, Edging, F/F, Porn With Plot, Restraints, Shinigami, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishpaste/pseuds/Fishpaste
Summary: Hannah has plans of her own, and collecting Alois, Luka and Claude was only the start. Unfortunately her plans have attracted the attention of the shinigami who have sent one loose cannon also known as Grell to discover what's going on with the souls she's taking. Of course, Grell has her own unique methods of investigation...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grelleswife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grelleswife/gifts).



It would be impossible to describe the feeling of a human soul, cupped safely in your hands, Hannah considered. The human language simply didn’t have enough words for it, and while demons had more than enough ways to describe the pleasures of consuming a soul, they very really bothered to think about how one felt when it wasn’t being devoured. After all, a soul they couldn’t eat wasn’t of any interest to most demons. The idiots.

The slow smile that stretched across the demoness’ face would not have been considered reassuring by any sapient species, containing far too much cruelty and greed and demonic hunger for that. She cast a scornful look at the remains of the human who’s soul she now held against her chest as she stepped away, approaching the far side of the room where her treasure lay. No other demon would give away a soul they had collected, but Hannah was crafty enough to play a long game, and intelligent enough to understand how to do it well, immediate satisfaction was perfectly adequate but if by delaying your own satisfaction for a comparatively short period you could be certain of far richer investments? Well, only the fool would fill his stomach without looking to the future.

It was to further her own goals that she had created these chambers, most demons didn’t bother with much in the way of habitation really, what need did they have of it? They would only ever have a grand or impressive domain if they intended to intimidate any humans that they would whisk there to sign contracts. But Hannah had thought her little realm out most carefully. There was a low sofa in the centre of the room where she usually sat, waiting to be summoned. In front of that was a slab of cool white marble with thick chains firmly attached to each corner, the affair would be ominous enough as it was even without the splayed body of the human Hannah had just claimed lying spread eagled across it, rivulets of his blood trickling over the sides, a pleasing contrast really; the dark red blood against the smooth white marble. The walls were made of a material that would appear to be wood until you inspected it closely enough, and then its properties might surprise the unwary. Light came from a large chandelier held above, who’s flames could change from ice blue to burning red at a mere thought from the demon. No door was needed of course, and there was no other furniture required either, demons didn’t need to sleep or eat or do any of those other useless human things. However, there was one other item in the room, and in fact, it was the most important part of the room, the reason Hannah maintained such a sophisticated dwelling at all times, and the reason that she was not consuming the souls she was currently harvesting from the usual miserable excuses for humanity that called upon her to ease their suffering. 

Set within the wall behind the sofa were three alcoves, each about two metres in height and filled with a dark smoky substance that swirled and twisted in a nonexistent wind, pressing against the edges of the alcove as though it longed to escape and disperse throughout the room, but held in place by an invisible barrier, forced to remain, hungrily awaiting its chance. Above each alcove was a large, irregularly shaped blue gemstone, the colour dark and forbidding. It was to the largest of these that Hannah stepped now, lifting the stolen soul and pressing it against the stone. It seemed to writhe in her grasp, frantic to escape its fate, but the demon was merciless and the stone gradually leeched the soul inwards, a sullen yellow glow filling it temporarily before it faded back to the dark blue it had been before. Satisfied Hannah stood back, staring at the three alcoves with a pleased smirk. It wouldn’t be long now. Her first experiments had been a success, but they were limited, flawed. She knew better now, would do better now and the time was nearly here to test out her theories.

But now she had to wait again, biding her time until the next human called her, anguish and open greed in their pleas for her assistance. None had been like Luka, none had had those same qualities as the astonishing little child she’d taken and they really held little interest for her now, except in furtherance for her great work.

“Well well well. They do say you see something new every day, but really, I haven’t seen a sight like _that_ throughout my entire existence!” Grell dropped her invisibility, revealing her red coated body leaning nonchalantly against the marble slab, death scythe in hand as she grinned up at Hannah. The demoness looked flabbergasted, which was really most gratifying. Of course Reapers could hide themselves from a demon, did this one really not realise that? The Reapers were the natural enemies of demons after all; their work consisted of removing souls from the living realm, which meant they actively had to stop a demon devouring the souls in question; otherwise it royally interfered with the paperwork! And therefore Reapers had certain advantages to make them able to compete against the demons, death scythes, one of the few things that could actually kill a demon for good, their spectacles, helping them see things no human could hope to, up to and including other dimensions, the ability to jump between the human and Reaper realm and therefore escape trouble, enhanced speed and reflexes to enable them to fight against a demon directly, and the ability to fade from view of humans and demons alike, so they could complete their vital work in peace.

“A demon, taking a soul and not immediately trying to force it down their gullet! It really is a lovely surprise to meet such a refined demon!” She said as the female demon stared at her in surprised fury.

“How did you get here Reaper?” The demon said, her voice rather soft and curious, rather than the triumphant shout that Grell remembered from her brief encounter with Hannah, Bassy and the other demon who’s name she hadn’t bothered to remember. He hadn’t been nearly as handsome as Bassy after all.

“Well that’s hardly a very polite way to address a visitor now is it?” She smirked, flicking her hair over one shoulder. “I must say I approve of the change of outfit though, a maids dress hardly suited you.” Comprehension dawned across Hannah’s face and Grell beamed, it was always so nice to be remembered.

“You’re the Reaper who was assisting Sebastian...” She breathed, her mismatched eyes widening.

“I am indeed! The one and only Grell Sutcliff, here at your service! I’ve always _adored_ a powerful mysterious woman don’t you know, and your behaviour here certainly fits the bill! Care to tell me just what you’re planning with this elaborate little set up? Or are we simply going to play guessing games about it?”

Hannah raised an eyebrow, her mind already working through the possibilities that could have brought a Reaper here, they mustn’t have been here for too long, or they would have interfered with her taking the soul, but they had seen her press the soul into the stone rather than devour it...could they use this somehow?

“Are the Reapers now investigated every human who contracts a demon? I thought you didn’t get involved with that sort of thing.” She asked, stepping forward slowly and watching the way the Reaper’s eyes tracked appreciatively over her body as she did so.

“If a human chooses to send their soul off to oblivion rather than judgement I personally couldn’t care less.” Grell smirked, watching the way the demon’s long hair flowed behind her as she came forward. Really, while her preference was usually for men, the sheer confidence this demon was displaying was certainly interesting. And Grell simply had to approve of the outfit, long boots that rode up to mid thigh, black gloves and the smallest corset she’d ever seen just barely managing to contain the body beneath it. Truly a wonderful sight.

“And yet here you are little Reaper, in my domain, and all alone too aren’t you?” Hannah’s confidence was increasing now, really, what had she been so concerned about? She’d seen this Reaper taken out by the garden spawned from Alois’ mind, it was hardly as though they posed any sort of credible threat to her or her future plans at all.

“Mmmm, just me, sweet and innocent and all so alone in the big bad demon’s lair,” She lifted one finger and pressed it artfully to the corner of your mouth. “Goodness me, you couldn’t be threatening a lady now could you? That would really be rather rude of you!”

“A lady?”

“Oh yes. And let me tell you, as one girl to another darling, your look is fabulous, but if you give the men all they want to see right at the beginning they lose interest.” Grell smirked at the demon. “After all, it’s getting to see what’s underneath that holds their attention in the first place, if you’ve got it all out on display then there’s no mystery involved. Raw sexual appeal can only get you so far, allure must always be considered.”

Hannah looked the Reaper up and down, lips curling into a smile.

“I see that is the philosophy you follow then, with so many layers on, aren’t you overheating in that awful coat?”

“Excuse me? This coat is a _masterpiece!”_ Grell sniffed, stroking a hand along the bright red fabric. “And if you want me to start taking clothes off...well...I’m afraid I’ll need a bit more persuasion than _that!”_ She crossed her arms and stepped away from the marble slab, leaning against the wooden seeming walls instead and raising an eyebrow at Hannah in open challenge. The demon paused; this...was _not_ how Reapers usually acted. Come to think of it, this Reaper was unusual in several regards, why had they been helping Sebastian in the maze? Why were they still here instead of jumping back to their realm to report on her, or engaging her in battle immediately? The questions troubled her, but it seemed the Reaper would be staying a while, plenty of time to discover exactly what was going on here. Hannah knew the best way to loosen a human’s tongue, perhaps she should see if it worked as well on a Reaper? They had been human once after all according to legend. So Hannah continued her steady approach across the room, glad that the Reaper seemed to have put their scythe away for the time being, although she would be wary of it until she had gained complete control of the situation.

“Persuasion? I didn’t realise that you were the one in charge of this situation.” She practically purred at Grell as she sauntered onwards.

“Oh? Well it takes a formidable opponent to tame me I’ve found; I’ve never been very tractable.”

“Is that so?”

“Oh yes, although of course, if you care to give it a try...” Her eyes wandered over Hannah’s body again, lingering on the delicate wrists, the graceful arch of the neck, the curve of her breasts, practically spilling out of her costume, “...I’m certain that at least one of us will have a most _entertaining_ time.”

Hannah didn’t reply to that, she was now close enough to be within arm’s reach of the Reaper and had paused a moment, sizing them up. They were shorter than her, though the heels mitigated that, dressed far more outlandishly than a normal Reaper, and certainly acted rather brazen. Perhaps it was possible that they simply enjoyed the danger of trying to ...play... with a demon? Stranger things had happened, but Hannah would find out for certain. But if she were going to discover the hidden secrets of her intruder, then she would have to make it quite clear precisely who was in charge of this whole situation. She gave a quick sharp gesture with her hand.

Grell yelped in surprise as her hands were suddenly pulled away from their position in front of her and slammed either side of her head, held against the wall as though they’d been chained there. She twisted her head curiously, noticing how the wood like substance appeared to have grown over her wrists, shackling her in position.

“Tying me up _already?_ Really, how forward of you!” She laughed, pointed teeth flashing in a grin as she tugged futilely against her bindings. “What sort of intentions could you possibly have towards me?”

The look that Hannah gave her was as filled with promise as the smile that Grell returned.


	2. Chapter 2

Grell tugged at the bindings around her wrists but they held firm, locking her against the wall and the Reaper returned her attention to Hannah, who was watching their movements avidly. Grell grinned, relaxing into her restraints and waiting.

“My, my, what a welcome I’m being shown here!”

“Welcome would imply that you were invited,” Hannah pointed out, “As it is; you are hardly the one to be lecturing me about manners.”

“So what are you planning on doing with your _unwanted_ guest?”

“Oh I never said you were _unwanted,_ my red Reaper, just _uninvited._ As it is, I’m sure I can find a use for you.”

Grell flashed her sharp teeth at Hannah as the demon reached forward. Long fingers began undoing the bow tied neatly around her neck and leaned her head back, exposing her neck and allowing Hannah to tug the fabric away, letting it drop to the floor. Her heartbeat thudded in her ears as Hannah then moved onto the shirt itself, undoing the buttons and peeling it back to reveal the pale skin beneath. She swallowed as her entire throat was exposed; the sense of danger added a heady excitement to the whole proposition. Allowing herself to be put in a situation like this was about as foolhardy as you could get, but then, Grell had very rarely been accused of being overly cautious or discreet, and so she didn’t resist at all as Hannah ran her nails down her skin, leaving long red marks.

“Do you often play with your food before you eat it?” Grell asked, watching from heavy lidded eyes as Hannah slowly and deliberately undid the buttons on her waistcoat, pushing the fabric aside and continuing to open her shirt.

“Do you often come into a demon’s lair and allow yourself to get all tied up?” Hannah countered, pulling the shirt open fully and splaying her hands across the chest, appreciating the lean body before her.

“Oh, only if the demon in question is _...worthy...”_ Grell breathed, eyes sliding shut as Hannah trailed their hands across her flesh, raising goosebumps along her arms as she explored. She pinched at the nipples, causing Grell to gasp and squirm before leaning forward and using her mouth, biting lightly at the darker skin, licking until they rose in high peaks and Grell was shivering in anticipation. Chuckling, Hannah dug her fingers sharply into the Reaper’s sides; this was going to be even easier than she’d thought it seemed. Looking up, she was taken by surprise as Grell leaned down and caught her mouth in a kiss, pressing their lips tightly together and teasing with her tongue until Hannah opened her mouth and allowed Grell to deepen the kiss, tongues winding around one another, Grell’s pointed teeth coming as a surprise as they dug into her lips, leaving tiny indents in the sensitive flesh. The Reaper was clearly an experienced kisser, Hannah was finding herself caught up in the sensations, the warmth of their joined mouths, the feel of the body pressed up against her, the softness of the skin beneath her hands and the rush of power she felt as she pinched sharply against her chest again, causing Grell to gasp into the kiss. The Reaper broke the kiss to smile at Hannah.

“I think I was right, you _do_ like playing with your victims beforehand don’t you?”

“Anticipation is a pleasure in and of itself.” Hannah smirked back, “And one that I think I’m going to need to teach you about.” She looked pointedly down at Grell’s trousers, which were plainly displaying her excitement over the whole situation. Grell grinned back, unashamed of her reaction and licked her lips invitingly.

Hannah had no intentions of taking her up on the invitation unless it was happening on her terms however; she still needed to find out what had brought the Reaper here in the first place. Instead she ignored the visible evidence of Grell’s arousal and reached behind her own back, beginning to untie the laces holding her corset in place. Grell’s breath caught as the fabric peeled away, leaving the demon dressed only in her thigh high boots and elbow length black gloves and everything else out on display.

The Reapers reaction was both gratifying and expected, Hannah had designed this body to be attractive after all, and the way that Grell’s eyes travelled from her breasts to between her legs and then back up to her face was familiar. The Reapers eyes dragged slowly up and down, taking time to appreciate every inch of her body as she watched, Hannah ignoring the hungry expression as she raised her hands above her head, stretching herself out on display. As her arms lowered again, she ran her fingers down her own body, cupping her breasts and curving across her stomach to press lightly between her legs. Grell swallowed audibly and Hannah suppressed a triumphant laugh, this was too easy.

“You play the long game then?” The Reaper asked, fingers twitching as if they longed to touch what was in front of them. “And you take your own pleasure where you can get it. Really, how _interesting,_ as I said earlier, a demon who can control herself enough to not eat a soul, to delay that pleasure, is a rarity indeed!”

Hannah’s smile dropped, she had obviously got too cocky, forgotten that the Reaper was here to gather information as well, she couldn’t afford to be careless! Still, she was only making guesses at this point, she had no idea as to the true nature of Hannah’s work, and nor would Hannah allow her an opportunity to discover anything further, she gestured sharply once again and the wood of the walls began growing once more, plaiting together until it formed a thick band, passing under the glasses of the Reaper and covering her eyes completely. Grell practically purred as she was blindfolded, swaying her hips from side to side, and Hannah caught her own eyes lingering on the way the fabric tightened around that narrow waist, the fall of the opened and untucked shirt outlining the curve of her hips. It had been a very long time since she’d had a proposition this...intriguing. The Reaper refused to do as expected, neither fighting nor fleeing, she hadn’t objected to being pinned or blinded, but neither had she shown any fear of Hannah, her very confidence was a challenge, and Hannah did so love a challenge. Grell was no Luka, but Hannah could always make time for someone as tempting as this.

“And you play the dangerous one.” She replied, stalking back to her, “Throwing yourself in the lion’s den in the hopes of emerging with a nugget of intelligence? I’m sure your superiors wouldn’t approve.”

“And why should that matter to me?” The Reaper asked, turning their head towards her with a modicum of difficulty.

“It does rather imply rescue will be a long time coming doesn’t it?”

“Rescue? And why should I need that? Goodness me, were you planning on doing something naughty to me- _oh!”_ Grell’s words cut off as Hannah took hold of her through her trousers, fingers pressing tight enough to be just short of painful. The Reaper breathed faster, hips pushing up against her touch and Hannah squeezed tighter until she got the message and stilled. 

“Hmmm, you might want to remain very _very_ still for now, my crimson beauty.” She said, materialising a long thin knife out of nowhere and pressing the flat of it promisingly against Grell’s cheek, before tailing it down across her jaw, down her throat, her chest, her stomach, feeling the muscles twitch and jump under the cool metal until she reached the hem of her trousers. The knife paused and Grell froze completely, not even breathing as Hannah tilted the knife, the point now pressing into Grell’s hip, the edge against her trousers. Everything remained motionless for a single tremulous second and then Hannah moved, pressing the razor sharp knife down with speech, slicing through the thick fabric as though it were the lightest silk, the trousers peeling away, falling ruined to the floor. Hannah leaned back to admire her work, only a thin trickle of blood fell from a tiny cut in Grell’s hip, the rest of the long, shapely legs were unmarred, smooth and pale and flawless.

“Enjoying the view?” Grell asked, her voice a little thicker, coloured by desire.

“Enjoying being viewed?” Hannah countered, straightening up once more and banishing the knife with a flick of her wrist. “Oh you _are_ aren’t you?” She fitted herself to Grell’s side, wrapping their legs together and reaching over to pull the Reaper in for another kiss. Grell hummed in pleasure, twisting to try and pull Hannah closer to herself but the demon merely laughed at her efforts, stroking her hands across Grell’s stomach, down around her hips, pressing against her inner thighs, and avoiding her cock as it twitched and jumped under her amused eye. She bit down sharply on Grell’s shoulder, sucking and biting and leaving a bright red mark there, and then repeated the action on her throat, trailing bites and kisses across her chest, marking her with vivid red against the pale skin. 

Grell shuddered under the sensations, being blind left her with no way to predict where the next flare of intermingled pain and pleasure would come from, the shock of teeth biting against her, then the warmth of a tongue, pressure and pain and heat, before the demon would pull away, leaving coolness behind her and Grell would tense again, eagerly awaiting the next one. Fingernails pressed into her hips, reminding her to stay still as Hannah worked lower and lower down and Grell moaned aloud as her long hair fell across her cock, brushing feather light against it, the lightness of the touch somehow making it even more sensitive.

This was all very well and good, Grell decided, but it was entirely one sided. Twisting her wrists past the point where a normal human would have dislocated them she gave a sharp tug. It hurt, but her wrists broke free of the restraints, allowing her to curl her fingers under the blindfold and lift it away from her eyes. Blinking, she saw the shocked look on Hannah’s face as the demoness took two quick steps backward, looking suddenly wary, she obviously hadn’t anticipated her restraints being more theory than practise, Grell thought to herself. Hannah watched warily, but Grell wasn’t immediately reaching for her scythe, or making any attempt to attack and she remained in her place as the other woman stretched out her sore arms, flicking her hair back over her shoulder. Grell shrugged off the remains of her shirt and coat, leaving her wearing only her red heels as she stepped forward, towards where Hannah was standing just in front of the white marble sacrificial alter.

“Now, where were we?” Grell purred, “Enjoying viewing and being viewed yes?” She raked her eyes up and down Hannah again. Before reaching out, cupping Hannah’s face in her hands and pushing the long silver hair back, letting it cascade down Hannah’s naked back. Her hands brushed lower, tracing over the thin neck, the shoulders, along the collarbone and down, pressing lightly to her breasts.

Hannah’s breath caught, her hands clenching and unclenching against her side as Grell felt along the sensitive skin, rubbing the pad of her thumb across her nipples, cupping the weight of the breasts in her hand, making Hannah involuntarily lean forward towards her, her pulse picking up as her chest hitched. Grell’s fingers pulled and twisted, making her nipples stand out, pert and tight as she shivered and Hannah swallowed, wondering if this was getting out of hand, if perhaps allowing this to go on was a bad idea...but Grell’s fingers felt amazingly good on her body, the hot breath against her neck as Grell began kissing her again, the heat of another body so close to her own, and not the cringing lust driven human fingers that often reached for her so greedily, but the strong confident arms of a divine being wrapping around her waist, holding them close, excitement sparking between them. Surely it couldn’t hurt to see where this might go....?


	3. Chapter 3

The demon and the Reaper stood together in the centre of the lair, bodies pressed flush against one another as their hands explored the other’s body. Grell sucked a kiss onto Hannah’s neck, leaving her own dark red mark to match those Hannah had scattered over her body, ensuring her body carried the marks of Grell’s ardour towards her. She pulled the demon tighter against her, feeling the warmth of her body pressed up against her own, the softness against her chest, the long legs pressing around and in between her own and the quick rise and fall of Hannah’s breathing as her half lidded eyes looked deep into Grell’s.

“You are a being of such beautiful perfection...” Grell murmured, one hand creeping lower down Hannah’s back to stroke against her ass, pressing down onto the soft yielding skin there. “Tell me, why would you retain two mismatched eyes, hmmm?” One of her eyes was a dark, soft blue, like the sky in the evening while the other was light icy blue, the colour of a frozen lake in winter.

“My looks displease you?” Hannah asked, raising one eyebrow and arching up a little into the touch of her Reaper’s hands. 

“Oh far from it. But each body you build is created for a purpose is it not? So why choose a female form? And why give yourself such an _intriguing_ little flaw in it?” Grell pressed a light kiss to each of Hannah’s eyelids, giving into temptation and capturing her mouth into another sinfully sweet kiss before she pulled back.

“Rather presumptuous of you to be questioning another’s form, Reaper.” Hannah said, raising an eyebrow at Grell who stared back, grinning like the cat that had got the cream and completely unafraid.

“Are you going to deny that it holds meaning to you?”

“Why would I bother?” Hannah laughed, reaching behind her back and grabbing Grell’s hand in a hold tight enough to hurt as she squeezed the fingers together. “It’s hardly as though the truth could impact me or mine. “

“You had a bandaged eye before...” Grell said, rather distracted by the pain in their hands, but forcing down any tremor from their voice, keeping it smooth and upbeat. “And your new eye is the same colour as the eye of the brat that got killed off by the other demon.”

“ _Brat?_ ” Hannah hissed, anger beginning to grow within her.

“Mmm, you tried to protect him then as well, didn’t you? Goodness, I never knew a demon could get so attached to a simple human.”

“Alois Trancy was far from a simple human!” Hannah spat, twisting her hips and slamming the Reaper back to the ground where she belonged. Grell gasped as her stomach hit the floor, all air leaving her as Hannah, keeping a tight hold on her hands, deliberately pressed one high heeled boot onto her neck, the Reaper pressed down on her belly in front of her. “And you aren’t even worthy of speaking his name!” The surge of love Luka had for his brother, the warmth of Alois in her arms at the end of it all, the cold pride of Claude for his Master...it was all contained within her now, all three of them, and this lowly little dirt crawler dared to suggest that it was nothing? She dug her foot down harder onto her neck.

“Well, I see that question touched a nerve!” Grell laughed, squirming in her new position, lifting her face up from the floor and glancing over her shoulder. “The boy obviously does mean a lot to you then. Enough so you keep one of his eyes?” She looked around, trying to see Hannah’s face, as her angry expression faded slightly. “Or did you keep a little something more?”

The Reaper was getting far too close to answers that Hannah had no intention of letting them reach now. Hannah’s plans for the souls she collected were her own, and she had no desire for the entire Shinigami realm to start interfering in her work, calling it barbaric and unhinged and trying to take away her experiments. She glowered down at Grell, wondering if she would be missed if she died here, would killing her attract attention that Hannah didn’t want? Would it be better to simply give her half an answer and let her loose, to run away feeling smugly self satisfied that she’d overcome a demon while Hannah would remain here, knowing that the only information the Reaper had taken was what she had wanted to give her? As she mulled over the answer, Grell became bored with waiting for a reply and began pushing herself back up onto her knees.

“Oh _no_ my little Reaper!” Hannah laughed, pushing her back down easily. “After that bout of impertinence, I don’t think you deserve to get up off your belly just yet.”

“Oh? So what do you intend to do to me to keep me down here? Because it’s not overly entertaining right now...” Grell grinned up at her. Hannah laughed, short and sharp and released Grell’s hands at last, stepping over and straddling her, knees tight on either side of Grell's waist. 

“I’m sure I can find some way of keeping you quiet.” Hannah said, sliding backwards until she was sitting on the back of Grell’s thighs. Grell propped herself up on her elbows, looking over her shoulder curiously as Hannah ran a single finger along her spine, tracing down, lower and lower, down to her pale buttocks where she finally paused. Grell’s breath caught as she used her free hand, spreading her cheeks, and the Reaper practically wriggled in excitement.

“Ooo, yes please!”

“I thought I told you to be _quiet._ ” Hannah said, digging her nails in and causing Grell to jump underneath her. The Reaper pantomimed zipping her mouth closed, eyes glinting wickedly and expectantly. Hannah suppressed a smile of her own, there was just something ridiculously _likeable_ about this one. She was trying to fool her and send her away for good, Hannah shouldn’t be actually enjoying her company! Not on any level!

Grell dropped her head back down to the floor, humming in pleasure as Hannah, moved, adjusting herself and pushing Grell’s legs apart. She let herself be manhandled, allowing the demon to arrange her limbs as she saw fit and not fighting back at all as she lifted her hips up with a strength that you would never have guessed from looking at the slender woman. She bit her lip, trying to keep herself quiet but unable to stop herself from moaning in sheer sensation as Hannah’s hands circled her hips, stroking straight up towards her ass; she flinched as hot liquid suddenly dripped over her, and peered back to see Hannah had raised her gloved hand to her mouth, peeling back the leather and sinking her teeth into the flesh, letting the blood well up and trickle freely down her wrist, falling in heavy hot drops onto Grell’s skin.

Hannah ran her fingers through the small pool of blood, coating her fingers thoroughly and raising them up to her mouth. Grell watched, eyes wide and bright as Hannah lapped at her fingers with the tip of her tongue, closing her eyes at the salty taste of her own blood. The demon sighed, licking her lips once more before returning her attention to Grell, who was waiting impatiently for her, hips jerking minutely as Hannah lowered her hand once more.

The first digit pressing up inside of her had Grell gasping, pushing down against it, desperate for more sensation, the stretch and burn as another finger was added, followed by a third...she moaned audibly, fists clenching as she adjusted, eyes screwed shut and back arching. Hannah laughed lowly, giving Grell scant time to adapt before she was moving, scissoring her fingers and pushing them further in, stretching Grell out, enjoying the sounds the Reaper made as she crooked her fingers, brushing past the place that made Grell’s hips buck urgently against her, more soft sounds escaping her mouth. Hannah moved faster, pressing and rubbing up against her, her free hand dipping in between her own legs, feeling the ready heat and dampness there.

Grell was red and panting by now, tremors racing through her legs and sides as Hannah continued stroking and stretching, pressing against her prostate until Grell was practically keening, pushing back down onto Hannah’s fingers and biting her lip, awash in sensation and almost lost to the world. Smirking, Hannah twisted her fingers once more, making Grell give a wordless moan of appreciation and then withdrew in one smooth movement, leaning back and leaving Grell empty and desperate.

“No, what?” Grell panted, snarling as she pushed herself up, glaring over at the demon behind her. The pressure inside her wasn’t dropping in the least and the frustration of being denied, of being second from falling over into ecstasy was leaving her speechless and incoherent as she practically growled at Hannah who just grinned at her, one hand flashing down to pin Grell’s wrist as she reached to try and finish herself off, she was so close it was almost painful!

“You didn’t think it was going to be that easy now did you?” Hannah breathed, leaning forward until her lips were pressed just behind Grell’s ear, feeling her shiver and try futilely to press up against the body above her. “Oh no my dear, if you want release, you’re going to have to persuade me you _deserve_ it.”

“A-And how do you intend I do that?” Grell said in frustration, pushing back against Hannah’s grip, but the demon’s hands were like iron bars, pinning her down in place, stopping her from seeking relief in any way.

“I’m sure a clever thing like you can work out a way...” Hannah purred. “After all, the Reapers decided to send you for a reason, they must put a lot of stock in your abilities....”

“Or maybe they just find me expendable.” Grell replied, “Or know that when it comes to demons, I’m not going to run away squealing because of a dangerous situation.” She braced one leg underneath her, slowly rising into a kneeling position and twisting around. Hannah released her hands and moved with her, until they were sitting upright, the demon on the Reaper’s lap, legs twisted around her waist, locking them face to face.

“Are you saying you’re not scared of me at all?”

“Are you saying I should be?”

Hannah smiled, shaking her head at the sheer confidence of this Reaper, the delightful contradiction of common sense that was right now running their hands down her back, toying with her hair and tracing circles over her shoulder blades. She very much doubted they’d sent Grell because she was expendable, considering her appearance at the battle between Sebastian and Claude. More likely she was their resident demon expert or something, and had been sent because she would be able to uncover what was going on. Which implied the Reapers had noticed an aberration, but had no idea what it was exactly...if they knew what she was planning they would have sent a whole team to dispatch of her children, just one Reaper proved they didn’t know what was going on yet.

“You have a quick tongue on you don’t you Grell?”

“So I’ve been told, would you like to see what else this tongue can do?” Grell said, licking her lips. Her arousal was pressed up tight between their bodies and Hannah could feel just how wet and needy they both were. She hesitated, but didn’t resist as Grell lowered her on her back to the floor, her long red hair brushing lightly along her body as Grell kissed a line from between her breasts, across her stomach, over her navel and finally dipping between her legs. Hannah gasped, hips rising unbidden as Grell licked a long stripe across her, lips and tongue combining in an exquisite display of delicate touches. Long flat licks and then just the very tip of her tongue pressing up against her, teasing, kissing and laving away at her until Hannah was dizzy, feeling Grell circling her clit, then licking lower, pushing inside her, making the demon squirm and shudder. She reached down and grabbed Grell’s hair in both hands as the Reaper pulled back to grab a snatch of air, shoving her back down imperiously, demanding more of that warm wet tongue, those devilishly soft and skilled lips, the fingers gently easing her thighs apart, the hot breath of a laugh against her skin.

Demons are supposed to know temptation, she thought hazily, and that meant she should be able to resist this feeling, but then Grell’s fingers were pressing up higher, curling inside of her, stretching her out and that damned tongue was still going, sending electric jolts of feeling right up her spine as she gasped, fingers twisting in Grell’s hair, incoherent words falling from her lips as Grell pushed deeper, rubbing her fingers in the perfect spot to make her cry out, pressed her tongue against her, lapping at the overheated flesh until Hannah gave in, let the sensations wash her away and cried out as she came, falling to pieces in Grell’s arms, hot and sweaty and oversensitive, far too vulnerable in the grasp of a Reaper who simply laughed again, gathering her close and holding her as she shivered in pleasure, overwhelmed with feelings.


End file.
